Hallowteens
"Happy Halloween!" ''-Hallowteens Tagline'' Hallowteens '''is an horror fighting game created by KingOfFiction. Developed and Published by NetherRealm Studios and the Union Jack Productions. Story In a British town called “Blackhollow” on Halloween Night at hate filled wizard by the name of “Solidus Wiseman” cursed all those wearing costumes by becoming the monster they dressed up as causing them to act out of their new monster instincts and attack all those who are either human or haven’t turned yet. Solidus trapped them all in this town with a spell which would only go away once he himself has been done in but only ONE monster can enter at a time and they all want a piece of him. The only way to solve this issue is a fight to the death! Gameplay Hallowteens will play in a 2D-Styled game and the control schemes will work like that off Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 as well as the same physics, you have your wall bounces, ground bounces, off the grounds and everything else but you can only play as one character, but it also borrows elements from Injustice and Mortal Kombat. Below the screen is the characters “Nightmare Fuel Gauge” which is a definition of a fighting games hyper meter to activate super moves, exclusive the '''Terror Moves '''which is similar to Marvel vs. Capcom series but if take on the Halloween. Every character has three levels of super moves and the third one called Nightmare Fuel, but doesn’t only do the most damaging but also taking inspiration from Mortal Kombat’s X-Ray moves In addition every character also has a '''Night Terror just like Mortal Kombat. So expect some gory moves. All and all it will play like UMVSC3 but has that Mortal Kombat twist to it. Characters As of now there are 50 characters with DLC planned for the future. Each character is his/her own monster. Default * Aleron Roche the Gargoyle * Andre Monóklino the Cyclops * Annabelle Warren the Doll * Bartholomew Krakowski the Golem * Bram Renfield the Vampire * Bud Buttons the Clown * Carol Hooper the Poltergeist * Corda Collodi the Puppet * Crooks Bonebreak the Hunchback * Dino Alligar the Lizard * Elphaba Witcher the Witch * Eric Spector the Phantom * Hayden Townsend the Boogeyman * Hector Bones the Skeleton * Herbert Griffin the Invisible Man * Irving Headstrong the Headless Man * Jack Burns the Jack O'Lantern * Jacob Growley the Werewolf * Jerimiah Grimm the Grim Reaper * Johnathan Crow the Scarecrow * Malik O. Syrus the Mummy * Mary Foole the Jester * Matilda Scream the Banshee * Mordecai Freaks the Goblin * Morgan Lovestone the Succubus * Nero Aquato the Merman * Pluto Craven the Mutant * Robert Ferro the Robot * Shaun Romero the Zombie * Thomas Haunton the Ghost * Victor Stiches the Frankenstein * Yuki Saeki the Yuki-onna * Yumi Saeki the Jorōgumo * Yuri Saeki the Onryō * Zako Arhap the Monstrosity Unlockable * Abby and Sonnie the Doppelgänger * Fred Lucet the Goatman * Garry Brute the Ogre * Iris Nermac the Harpy * Kevin Cordis the Dragon * Larkin Alfred the Rat King * Patrick Torrance the Snowman * Pico Mansley the Creeper * Wally Stanley the Alien Hidden * Jessie Witcher the Wicca * Mal Renfield the Dracula Bosses * Daemon Inferna the Devil (Final Boss) * Samuel Townsend the Nightmare (Bonus Boss) * Solidus Wiseman the Wizard (Sub-Boss) Pre-Order * Unshō Nobu the Kaijū Update * Aiden Van Helsing the Slayer * Ama Terasu the Sun * Amanda Redd the Huntress * Amane Mizushima the Karakasa * Andrew McQueen the Slime * Anneliese Rose the Possessed * Anu Bishara the Jackal * Athena Vasíleiou the Wisdom * Bái Hǔjiàng the White Tiger * Burgess Hamm the Burger Monster * Caesar Greene the Salad Monster * Cherish Gygax the Mimic * Cole Knocker the Knocker * Damien Miller the Exorcist * Dante Stripe the Gremlin * Davina McCrae the Glaistig * Devilman * Dougal Morford the Wraith * Edgar Lorme the Plague Doctor * Emily Shelly the Bride * Fukitsu Kuro the Nekomata * Hanson Doe the Donut Monster * Harold Buster the Ghost Hunter * Holden Fisher the Diver * Homura Sharin the Katawaguruma * Humphrey Edwards the Egg * Jake Cameron the Space Marine * Jefferson Stiches the Mad Scientist * Jock L. Hydefield the Doctor * Johann Piper the Piper * Jú Chúeshì the Vermilion Bird * Kinoko Honda the Matango * Klaus Schnee the Krampus * Loïc Lokissønn the Trickster * Lola Springer the Animatronic * Machinder * Mao Kohana the Geisha * Maria Bloodworth the Urban Legend * Marina Waterhouse the Undine * Mǔ Lànhuà the Wushi * Nina Harker the Dhampir * Nisha Darkhound the Hellhound * Poppy Flanagan the Redcap * Raphayella Zelly the Tangled * Ruzica Bilibin the Kikimora * Sean Hodder the Revenant * Shawna Pegg the Survivor * Slainie Barton the Nurse * Tōru Mamoru the Nurikabe * Uchuu Keiji Rikion * Waru Hidoi the Namahage * Wynn Vaughan the Sylph * Yuni Saeki the the Ameonna * Zàn Rukǒng the Monkey King * Zane Lovestone the Incubus DLC Quests * Cherobog (SMITE) * Dante (Devil May Cry) * Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) * Jason Voorhess (Friday the 13th) * Kuzenbo (SMITE) Stages Default # Butcher Shop # Chruch Rooftop # Festival # Forest # Graveyard # Haunted House # Pumpkin Field # Slaughterhouse # Spider Cave # Swamp # Toy Store # Wizard Castle Update # Abandoned House # Amusement Parks # Bar # Bloodworth's Mansion # Burgess Burgers # Electric Power Plant # Farm # Hidden Lab # Hospital # Lake # Library # Mine Shaft # Movie Theatre # Ruins # Shopping Mall # Streets # Summer Camp # Underground Room Modes * Story Mode – '''Play at the story though choosing Monsters, Humans and Pantheons! * '''Arcade Mode – Go through each characters “story” in this arcade adventure! * Vs. Mode – Play with friend or CPU in a free for all match up! * Online Mode – '''Play with others online! * '''Training Mode – Train your skills! * 'Extras '– Includes Concept Art, Music and including a “Monsterpedia” to let you know about the monsters of this world! * 'Options '– Adjust sound, controls, and others to your liking! Fun Fact It was one of the concepts i had as a kid. Kind off. It still involved people being turned into their costumes but instead of killing each other they are more like...superheroes that gather together as a group of "Hallowteens" a combination of "Halloween" and "Teen" because all the characters were teenagers and most are still are in the Dev Fighter. Despite how silly the name sounded: i kept it for this project to show how ideas from a young age can evolve into something greater. Category:Games